That's How it is
by MelodyWinters
Summary: A one shot about Usagi and Tomoe Ame's relationship. COMPLETE


_**A/N**_: I know. I know. I have declared hiatus. However, this was in my pile for a long time and decided to bring it forth.

This is a one shot about Usagi and Tomoe Ame. It is a personal preference that I paired the two together. Please do not assume this is a spoiler. Tomoe Ame is one of my favorite characters from the series. :D I think they make such a cute couple!

A big thank you to Mikell for bating this piece and encouraging me to post.

Sorry for the length. It was a oneshot that kind of ran away on me ;D

The song, _Don't Take the Girl_ was the inspiration force behind this story. :D

_**That's How It Is**_

What are you looking at Usagi?"

Usagi glanced up as Tomoe Ame stepped into the bedroom. The soft light from the candle lantern played on her features. The Ronin was rendered helpless as he stared at her silhouette as Tomoe lingered in the door way, dressed in her night time robes.

"Just an old letter," he replied, somewhat bashfully. He folded the pressed lotus flower back between the aged rice paper before placing the letter on top of the pile of folded clothes.

Tomoe Ame crossed the room and slipped under the covers next to Usagi's body.

"I can not believe you still carry that,"she told him. "I gave you that years ago."

Usagi smiled. "I remember that very day as if it was yesterday. I was heading back on to my travels after a rather interesting stay." Usagi chuckled at the memory. They had spent days battling one of Lord Hijiki's scheme to capture Lord Noryiuki.

Tomoe nodded. "I was sad to see you go, Usagi,"she replied softly. "I thought I would never see you again, so I wrote that letter. It didn't seem fair to hide my feelings." Tomoe rolled onto her side, and rested her head on Usagi's shoulder. "I almost didn't give you that letter," she confessed.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't think you felt the same way. Yes we were friends, but-" Her voice tapered off and she sighed." But I was a retainer and you , a wanderer. We lived two separate lives, committed to two different paths. I didn't know you felt the same way but I took a chance on displaying my affection."

Usagi combed his fingers through her mass of ebony hair as it spilled down her back like silken threads. "No matter what paths we traveled, it would not change my feelings for you."

Tomoe Ame nodded. "Me too."

Usagi closed his eyes as his mind wondered back through time.

_~20 years earlier~_  
As sweat rolled down the back of his neck, Usagi watched his opponent teeter before him. Teeth gritted, muscles tensed, the Ronin was ready for a counter attack**.** Instead, the Neko ninja collapsed to the ground into a lifeless heap. The tip of Usagi's sword dipped as he allowed his shoulders to slump forward. He wiped his forehead with the back of his empty hand and sighed.

"Is that the last of them?" he panted.

"I think so,"came the female voice as Tomoe Ame approached him. She held her sword up at the ready as she surveyed the perimeter for any signs of another army ready to take them down. Finally, she sheathed her sword and replied, "It is done."

"Phew,"Usagi breathed as he sheathed his own sword. He turned to face the female samurai and issued her a tiny smile. "We won. Lord Noriyuki is safe once again."

Tomoe Ame threw her arms around Usagi for a quick hug. Her cheeks tinged as she pulled away and folded her hands behind her back, striking a collected stance once more.

"Thanks to you, Usagi-san. If you have not been passing through and aided us, I am not sure if the battle would have been in our favor." She rewarded him with a bow of respect.

Usagi applied pressure to his left arm, in an attempt to stop the blood as it trickled away from a wound.

"Ugh,"he grunted in annoyance.

"Come Usagi. We shall inform Lord Noriyuki about our victory and our nurses will tend to your wound before it gets infected."

Without complaint, Usagi allowed Tomoe Ame lead him back to their village.

They told the young Lord all about their victory against Lord Hijiki's hired army.

Lord Noriyuki thanked Usagi and invited him to stay amongst his retainers.

"I am flattered by your offer, but I am afraid I will have to decline,"Usagi told him. "I am on the warriors journey to enlightenment. I am not ready to settle as of yet."

Later that evening, Lady Tomoe invited Usagi for a ceremonial tea.

"I am saddened to see you leave, Usagi," she confessed as she skillfully poured the warm green liquid into two tiny cups. "We have not had the opportunity for a practical visit."

Usagi nodded as he accepted the steaming cup. "I know,"he replied. "My time here is to short. However, I must press on."

Tomoe nodded with understanding. "There will be a horse ready in the stables, Usagi. Please accept him as a gift in aiding us."

"Thank you,"Usagi replied humbly before the pair fell into silence, finishing the ceremony.

Usagi walked with Tomoe back through the halls of Lord Noriyuki's castle.

"Have a safe journey,"Tomoe Ame told him, a certain sadness clinging to her words.

"I will, "Usagi promised. They bowed to each other before parting ways. Usagi went back to his quarters, and attempted to get some well deserved sleep. Visions of Tomoe Ame's beautiful face filled his dreams and for the first time in awhile, he slept well.

In the morning, Usagi got up early and went to the stables without bothering to announce his departure.

I have a long way to travel,"he reasoned with himself. "I must leave early, before any one wakes. I am sure they will understand."

Quickly and quietly he made his way to the stables. As promised, a lean looking mare was in a stall ready to go. Laying on the floor of the barn was the tack as well as two bags of food and water. Smiling gratefully, he quickly saddled the bay mare and lead her out of the barn , heading to the main gates of the village.

Didn't think you were leaving with out saying good bye, are you?"

Usagi quickly glanced over his shoulder. Behind him stood Lady Tomoe, hands on her hips, her chin lifted in a defiant pose.

"Tomoe, I'm sorry. I thought it would be best-"Usagi stammered. Tomoe Ame closed the gap between them and embraced him in a warm hug.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye,"she confessed softly in his ear.

"I am glad you came to see me off,"Usagi replied, as he broke from their embrace. He placed his foot into the stirrup and settled in the saddle. "We will meet again, my friend. I promise."

"I do hope so,"Tomoe replied. "Now be off with you. May the gods guide you and keep you safe."

Usagi nodded and waved before he squeezed the warm belly of his horse, encouraging her to leap into a quick trot towards the hills. As he rode on, he noticed something sticking out of place from one of the saddle bags. He reached over and retrieved the paper.

"Hmmm,"he hummed thoughtfully as he let the reins fall on to the horse's neck. He broke the sealed letter and looked in side to find a letter, and a lotus flower pressed between the pages. Usagi felt a warm glow spread through him as he read the letter.

_My dearest Usagi,_  
_I could not bear to let you go with out expressing my deepest gratitude in your aid against the Neko Ninja. You have proved time and time again to be a valuable alley and more so a loyal and trust worthy friend._  
_I will wait and hope that our paths will cross again.____Your presence__** i**__s always welcomed here._  
_Until we meet again, be safe._  
_Tomoe Ame_

Usagi folded the paper to the way it was, and tucked it with in his robes. He sighed with sadness and regret.

_Oh, Tomoe Ame. How I wish to stay and serve as a retainer for Noriyuiki. But I have a prior commitment to my journey. Someday, perhaps I will be able to settle once I have found my inner peace. For you have proven to be a loyal and trust worthy friend as well. And I can not help but desire to be more than just __comrades__ in battle. I love and loath my feelings towards you. But I can not deny it._  
_Thats how it is._

_~14 years earlier~_  
_"__Lady Tomoe, I command you to take the evening off. You deserve it."_

_Lord Noriyuki stood before his loyal retainer, arms folded as he glanced upwards casting a friendly warning to the unsure woman._

_"__But, my Lord, what if there was an attack. I will not be near and-"_

_Noriyuki quieted her with his cheerful belly laugh._

_"__You worry to much. Always have. It is just one night. Please. Go and enjoy yourself."_

_Tomoe Ame bowed before the child in defeat. "Thank you, my Lord."_

_Later that night, Usagi escorted Tomoe Ame into the village to watch a Kabuki performance. _

_"__How is your leg?"Usagi inquired as they walked through the streets towards the center of the village._

_"__It is healing,"Tomoe Ame supplied. She narrowed her eyes and added,"Those ninja scum will pay. They were lucky they injured my leg during our last battle. If I had of been able to follow them, they would not have escaped."_

_Usagi placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed._

_"__Calm yourself,"he chuckled. "Tonight is your night to relax."_

_Tomoe nodded and sighed. "Relax?" she snorted. "What samurai knows the term?"_

_Usagi laughed out loud as he guided her through the crowd to a spot to sit. _

_"__Even the most dedicated Samurai need a moments peace,"he told her as the entertainers took the stage. The pair sat in silence, lost in the world played out before them._

_"__I apologize for being so rude earlier,"Tomoe Ame said quietly after they broke away from the milling crowd departing the town center._

_Usagi raised his hand. "You do not owe me apologies,"he assured her. "Let's just enjoy the evening." he scooped her hand into his and pulled her onto a trail. "Come. Let's take a walk and enjoy the quietness." Usagi gave her an impish wink. _  
_"__I know its not to often you get to enjoy such luxuries."_

_The pair walked through a twisting path through a garden, leading into the Forrest. The moon hung full in the star speckled Twilight sky. Tomoe Ame s__tared____heavenward a far away look in her eyes._

_"__Thank you Usagi for convincing Lord Noryiuki to allow me to venture out tonight,"she told him."I have enjoyed this evening."She flashed Usagi a sweet smile._

_Usagi didn't have time to respond.. The faint snap of a tree branch off __to their__left __ caught his attention. He looked around, on his guard and moved closer to Tomoe Ame._

_"__Usagi?"_

_Tomoe Ame didn't get a chance to finish. Within seconds, they were surrounded by a group of bandits. Usagi did a quick head count._

___Hmmm. 20. Not very fair odds. For them._

_The Ronin reached to his side, placing a firm grip on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it if need be. He issued a warning to their would be attackers._

_"__Ha Samurai. Even if you are any good with the sword, our numbers out match you!"one shouted._

_Usagi pulled Tome Ame behind his back._

_"__Usagi. What are you doing? I can defend myself,"she told him, her own hand steady on her sword._  
_Without issuing a warning, the pack attacked. Keeping his sword in its holder, Usagi blocked the attacks, and returned his own. Within minutes, he stood in the middle of a circle of unconscious attackers. _

___That was easy. _

_From behind him he heard an angry cry. He pushed through some trees to see the rest of the bandits surround Tome Ame. She was crouched on the ground, one arm holding her sword defensively in front of her. The other hand clutching at her injured leg. Although she bravely faced the men, Usagi could tell by a slight tremor in her arm that she was hurting. _

_"__Leave her!"he cried just as one of their assailants lunged at her with a spear. Usagi hauled him to the side and positioned himself between the pack and Tomoe Ame. This time he revealed his sword. The moon light glinted in an eerie fashion off of the cold steel as he glared at them._

_"__Run,"he snarled dangerously. "Get out of here before you all get hurt."_

_The biggest of the bandits stepped forward._

_"__Ha! Your just a bunny with a toothpick!"he boomed as he lunged at Usagi. _

_"__You give me no choice"Usagi roared as he swung his sword. _

_"__Usagi. Are you okay?"Tomoe Ame asked, her voice weak._

_Usagi looked down at the bloody mess at his feet and shook his head in disgust._

_"__It didn't have to be this way,"he muttered, wiping the stain off his sword. He went to his friend and helped her to her feet. _

_"__I am fine,"he answered finally. "And you?"_

_"__I'm well,"she replied as she used Usagi's shoulder to balance herself on her good leg. She looked at the wounded bandits and shook her head sadly. _

_As if reading her thoughts, Usagi told her,"It was their own decision. They created their own fate by their lifestyle." He guided her away, back down the trail towards the village. _

_"__And I could not help,"Tomoe Ame muttered bitterly as she limped at his side. "I put us at great danger. You could have gotten yourself killed defending me."_

_Usagi shook his head. "I would fight to my own death if it ensured your safety,"he confessed. _

_Tomoe Ame laughed lightly, and Usagi gave her a serious stare._

_"__I am serious. I would fight to my own end,"he repeated firmly. "That is how it is."_

_~5 years earlier~_

"Cover my back, Usagi! I am going ahead!"

"Tomoe Ame, are you crazy? There are too many of them! We have to wait for back up!"

"There is no time! We have to destroy them now before they reach the village!"

Usagi and Lady Tomoe had received word about an undercover scheme to smuggle in alien weaponry. The pair decided to select a few of Samurai and go forth to investigate. Their findings have been accurate withtheinformation they had received. On their way back to inform Lord Noriyuki, a small army of Komorie Ninja filled the sky, blocking their paths.****

"Tomoe Ame! Run!"Usagi called out as they pushed their horses to their limits. They battled as they had to, but Usagi knew their goal wasn't to defeat the notorious Ninja bats. They had to get back to Edo, whether it was all of them or at least one.

Usagi was determined they were all getting out alive.

The Ronin reined his horse in a sharp circle, allowing the remaining of their Samurai to press on ahead.

"Get to the forest. It is much harder for them to attack!" Tomoe Ame instructed.

"Tomoe Ame. Follow them!"Usagi demanded. "See that they get back safely. I will cover you!"

"I will hear nothing of the sort. We finish this. I have sent a messenger ahead. We will contain these filthy scum!" Without another word she pressed her horse forward, wheeling her sword, striking at the dangerous bladed wings that attacked from above.

Usagi didn't argue. He followed forth and together they fought fiercely side by side lowering the numbers of the ruthless Komori ninja. From off in the distance, Tomoe Ame's battle cry sounded among the metal clangs and clashes.

_They sound like they are off to the right. But there is a cliff there!_

Usagi redirected his horse and chased after his comrade, a flock of Kormori hot on his heels. One swooped down, taking out his horse's legs, throwing Usagi to the ground. Instantly, Usagi was on his feet. He whipped around, searching for the female Samurai. He spotted her, fighting off a remaining ninja as they stood dangerously close to the cliff..

"You are okay,"he breathed in relief. He turned and took down two of the ninjas that had followed him before running to his friend.

"Usagi!"she cried, happy to see him alive and well. Soon her eyes grew large and she pointed with the tip of her blade towards the sky. "Look out!"

Instinctively Usagi ducked, just barely avoiding another air attack. However, he watched in horror, as the ninja charged forward and rammed with full force into Tomoe Ame's chest. It dug its claws into her robes and pulled her along to the edge of the cliff, where he released his grip, allowing the Samurai roll down the embankment to the ravine below.

"TOMOE AME!" Usagi cried out in horror. Fueled by anger, he lurched forward, as he screamed. The Komori turned and attacked. With one swipe, Usagi brought the ninja to the ground. The Ronin didn't stop. He ran down the side of the hill desperately searching for his fallen friend.

"Tomoe Ame! Tomoe Ame!"he called out. "Where are you!"  
Suddenly he heard a muffled groan up ahead and increased his speed, tripping on loose rocks on the process. Finally he found her, lying in a crumpled heap, blood matting her hair and the fur on her face, her left arm laid at an unusual angle above her head.

"Usagi?"she whispered, her voice raspy.

Usagi fell to his knees beside her."Don't worry, Tomoe. I will get you out of here. The guards will help. I know there are at least two of them who survived. You will be okay."

Tomoe Ame's lips twitched as she tried to smile. Her head rolled to the side as she slipped into unconsciousness. Usagi struggled to hold back the moisture that dampened the corners of his eyes as he cried out for help. When he spotted a head peeking over the cliff he waved his sword, allowing the sun to glint off the metal to catch the Samurai's attention. "We need help! Lady Tomoe needs medical attention!"he cried. He looked down at his injured friend and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Please," he begged. "Don't take her. Not now! I will sacrifice myself, or do anything! Just let Tomoe Ame live!"

Later on, as Usagi sat vigil over a resting Tomoe Ame, he sighed thankful the ordeal had passed and his friend would be well in time..

Tomoe Ame turned to Usagi, looking tired and worn, but very much alive. "Thank you, Usagi" she spoke.

Usagi shrugged nonchalantly. "No problem. You know I am always there for you, right? Nobody messes withmy friends!"

He winked at her. Then in a more serious tone, added,"I am glad you are okay. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, "Tomoe Ame apologized. "You should not have chased after me. What if you gotten hurt as well-"

"Get some sleep, Soldier," Usagi suggested, cutting off her banter. "It's been a long three days and you need your rest."

The wounded Samurai didn't argue. Instead, she laughed lightly and replied, "You look like the one who needs sleep, Ronin."

Usagi bid her goodnight and headed for the door. Usagi allowed his hand to hover on the wooden door frame and glanced over his shoulder.

"It's nice to hear you laugh," Usagi told her. "I always loved the sound of your laugh."

With that, he left the room. 

_~Present~_

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Tomoe Ame asked. She lifted her head off Usagi's bare chest and looked him in the eyes. "You have been quiet."

Usagi shook his head and stroked Tomoe Ame's shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong," he told her. "I was just… remembering."

"Oh, okay." Tomoe Ame dropped her head back down, tucking it under Usagi's chin.

"You know, I do love you. I always have,"Usagi spoke. "I feel I never tell you enough."

Tomoe Ame smiled. "I know you do, Usagi."

"I would go crazy without you,"Usagi continued, his voice serious.

Tomoe Ame nodded again. "I feel the same way, Usagi." She rolled over and propped herself up on to her elbows. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against Usagi's.

"I count myself very lucky," she told him and pushed him flat on his back. Usagi responded to her affection with a passion unmatched.

When Tomoe Ame withdrew and lay in Usagi's arms once more, she sighed contentedly. Usagi closed his eyes, allowing the wonderful feeling wrap around them like a silken cocoon.

Before long, Tomoe Ame snored gently at his side.

Usagi buried his nose into Tomoe Ame's hair and turned to look out into the starry night sky through the open window

"Please," he begged the higher beings above. The same thought he had been thinking for the past six years. "Don't take her away from me. Ever. I love her. That's how it is."

Usagi closed his eyes once more and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
~The End~


End file.
